


And When the New Year Rolls in, I'll Still be Around

by walrucifer



Series: Allegories and Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Human!College!AU, I'm the worst beta ever, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to College. Dean and Castiel start <i>bonding</i>.<br/>Lots of unnecessary Samifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When the New Year Rolls in, I'll Still be Around

**Author's Note:**

> very fluffy with crack tossed in at odd intervals

“Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Sam Winchester, Lucifer?” Castiel asked, trying to sound patient, but his initial anger was seeping through nonetheless. It was a sign of how angry he was that he called his brother by his full name; otherwise it was always Luke. Luke was still groggy and somewhere between mildly tired and exhausted from having overslept; he wasn't in a mood for Castiel’s lectures, as his short answers showed, and he kept rubbing his eyes, mewling and yawning, in an attempt to get the hint across.

Castiel had been glowering, shooting glares at Luke ever since he came down for breakfast, and he had yet to divulge the reason for his sudden cold shoulder, although Luke was sure it had something to do with a certain Winchester. They'd sat down afterwards; Cas going through his schoolwork for today and Luke playing a song he had picked up on the radio on his guitar when his doubts were confirmed. The question came as a shock to him, and Castiel didn't look comfortable asking it, either. The thought gave Luke some satisfaction; at least he wasn't the only awkward one in the situation.

“Dean’s worried.” Cas finally continued where he had left off, an icebreaker for the awkward silence that came up.  
“He called in the morning-” He paused for a while before continuing, evidently too worked up to speak fluently. “He’s not okay with this thing, whatever it may be you have got going on with Sam. Nor am I, if I'm to be honest. He’s just a kid, Luke and he’s going through a rough patch emotionally. Frankly, Lucifer, I don't think he needs any scarring from you. His life’s hard enough”

 

“I am not scarring him. Castiel, there is nothing between me and Sam Winchester that would leave lasting marks. I may be named after the devil, yes, but I'd never stoop so low as to take advantage of Samuel,” Luke snapped, trying not to let the hurt in him become evident , but his voice faltered, as he was angry and disappointed with himself for all that happened last night, which had prompted Cas and Dean to come to the conclusion that he was, somehow, using Sam in a harmful way.

“Castiel.” Luke started again with a deep breath. “I do not see Sam that way. He is too precious, too pure to be seen as just a… as what I imagine you see him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack up, and I suggest you do as well. Mike, Gabe and Anna are meeting us up in New York. Cain contacted them and we've arranged a family gathering and we're supposed to be there. Tonight.” With that, he turned tail and gave Castiel one last cursory glance.

“You should call Dean, and tell him you won't be around for the holidays. At least I don't plan to come back here until class starts. I still have work to finish,” Luke said before disappearing into the study. He really needed to calm down; what was wrong with him lately? If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was going insane,having feelings for a seventeen year old,that too one he'd known only for a night, losing his nerve at every provocation, and agreeing to spontaneous family meetings in New York, for no reason at all other than that they had come up. He had the distinct feeling Gabriel would say something about being on his period.  
The thought made Luke smile.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“So... Cas and Luke won't stick around for the holidays.” Dean said, putting the phone down with a disappointed look.  
“They'll be in New York, something about a last minute decision. Looks like it'll be just you and me, Sammy. Uh… Speaking of holiday plans, what do you wanna do? I mean, we gotta redo our plans, now that Cas is no longer a part of them. It won't be fun without him. Sammy, are you listening? You look kinda distracted.” Dean asked, twirling the beer bottle in his hands absentmindedly.

“I’m listening, Dean. Did Castiel say why they’re going to New York?” Sam asked, yawning and stretching luxuriously. Dean followed suit, both of them now sprawled over the couch like lions, gazing at the ceiling and wondering what on earth they could possibly do alone.

“Yeah, he did.Something about Anna being there and something about Michael, Gabriel, and Cain, who I guess is their Uncle or something. He said he had no clue about it. Luke didn't tell him. Cas said he'd come back within a week, but Luke will probably stay there ‘till school starts.” Dean said, smiling. Clearly, the thought of a Christmas without Sam’s notoriously named quasi-boyfriend was one he enjoyed. Sam scowled at him.

“So what, say we go down to the Roadhouse? Meet up with Bobby, Ellen and the others. I heard Garth will be there and Charlie will bring that Gilda chick she met at that con. Plus she'd wanted to see you ever since I mentioned you’ll be home for Christmas.” Dean went on, gesticulating wildly out of pure boredom.

“I don't know, Dean. I'm just not in the mood for celebrating. ‘Sides, I don't think I should be celebrating.” Sam admitted tiredly, turning his neck away so he didn't have to face Dean. Of course, Dean scented avoidance at once, and latched on.

“God, Sammy, don’t tell me this is about Luke. Dude! Sam, don’t tell me you have a crush on him. He’s my teacher, for fuck’s sake.” he exclaimed, struggling to keep the laughter out of his voice. “Anyway, you barely know him; I bet you don't even know what his favourite pizza is.”  
(“ITS TRUE LOVE” Sam yelled and threw Dean off the sled at the wolves.)  
“ I don’t Dean… you know what.. let’s do it. The Roadhouse it is. it’s Christmas and like you said, we need to celebrate.” Sam sighed reluctantly. “‘n you’re right. I have to get to know Luke better. Loan me your phone, would you? My prepaid’s empty. I have to call the car dealer about the Impala.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Luke went over what Cas said a couple of times mentally. He wasn't happy; everywhere, thoughts of Sam flitted through his mind unwelcomely. Even Gabriel’s antics couldn't bring a smile to his face, and if Michael was laughing at his jokes, the others would definitely sense there was something wrong with him. Castiel had gone out with Anna. Mike and Gabe had offered to stay, but both had left as soon as they realized Luke wasn't planning on having a heart to heart, leaving him on his own.

He called Lilith; she was the only person who could help in situations like these. After three rings, she picked up, talked to him in a way he knew only she could, gentle and uplifting and not at all derisive, and Luke loved her for it. He adored these talks, when she made everything better and he could just brush off his worry and doubts. Lilith reconciled him a few minutes more and finally promised to help him out like she always did.

Luke had met Lilith when they were still in college. Despite the squeaky clean big brother, model son exterior he was showing, Luke rebelled quite a lot in his late teenage years, and the budding addiction was one of his ways to defy authority with all the dexterity and finesse of a speeding truck.   
It started with cocaine; he snorted and smoked his way through the week, taking care to never show up to classes high, maintaining excellent grades and extracurriculars, not wanting to give up the easy comfort. Soon he was trying Crack, Angel Dust, and Methamphetamine, poisoning himself with glittering powder and sparkling rocks, shooting up twice a day, taking in toxic smoke, letting the brew of death and euphoria stew in his lungs and seep into his blood like rain into the ground. He went off the deep end when Cain found him on the floor, blood laced with heroin, struggling to breathe, skin frozen and eyes looking more like those of a dead bird than a man’s. It ended in the hospital; Cain’s story was that he'd fallen into a lake while in a snowball fight. No one believed him, but then, no one asked for the truth.   
Cain had told only his brother about Luke’s growing recklessness, but Charles remained a silent spectator, turned the cold shoulder. He didn't believe that Luke could have gone so wrong. It didn't seem possible; Luke seemed so perfect, so top-notch.   
During his days in New York, Luke treaded the fine line between inebriation and insanity rather dangerously. Cain grew worried and put Luke into rehab; even so, he kept slipping up. It never showed in his grades, but Luke’s life was beneath the rocks, lonely, ruled by drugs and reigned by bad sex and late-night theft.  
Lilith was the only one who ever truly helped him out, as did Abaddon. They helped him keep his problems concealed from his family. After a couple days of Lilith and therapy, everyone thought Luke was clean as a whistle. They were wrong. He was still using hard even after he went back to Kansas, and no one suspected anything, not even when he showed up to Raphael’s birthday with pupils the size of coins and barely able to string two words together. They must have noticed the heavy scent of cologne about him, as well; one didn’t take three tokes of Meth and go on with life smelling like roses. It left its traces. And yet, no one complained about his scent, no one asked why he only ate three fries, and no one seemed to care enough to take a good look into his eyes. For whatever reason, it amused him.   
He didn't sleep that night. He stayed awake and laughed until he could laugh no more, laughed until his throat was raw and his eyes hurt and his chest ached.

Lilith’s voice snapped him back to reality.  
“I'm coming over now, sweetie. Give me five minutes. You're at the Rizzoli, right?”  
“Yeah,” Luke murmured, distracted, and closed his eyes.  
“See you, then,” Lilith sing-songed and hung up.

______________________________________________________________________________

“You're troubled.” Lilith said as she handed Luke the beer she’d brought along. She was dressed in white shorts and a tank top; elegant, but, in Luke’s opinion, a bit too sexy for present company. Still, he wasn't complaining. She was cute.  
“You wanna tell me what it’s about?” She asked, settling down next to Luke and twirling her hair around her index finger.

“It’s nothing, Lily. I'm just having a tough time,” he murmured tiredly, downing half his beer in one gulp.  
“Easy, lion. No one’s gonna steal your brew.” Lilith laughed. Luke blinked and slammed the bottle down to make a point. She giggled and shook her head. Then she returned to business mode.

“Is it any worse than what you went through before?”  
“I don’t know. It’s all too confusing. Abby isn't home yet?” Luke asked, attempting to hide his discomfort and failing miserably. Lilith noticed immediately.  
“Nice change of subject, Luke, and no, she isn’t. She’s a bit serious about her job, you know that, right?”

“So tell me once again why you two are together?” Luke tried again. Lilith blinked owlishly, flipped honey-coloured hair over her shoulder, and leaned back.

“Well. I like her. She likes me. We both fell for you, cute football star that you were back then, and had our hearts ripped out. Besides, we're two bitches in love. And no one’s complaining. Luke,” she said, voice firm and endearing.  
“You never quite told me what exactly is bothering you.”  
“Sam Winchester is bothering me.” Luke breathed out, the pale blue of his eyes brightening at the mention of the boy, his cheeks turning pink and his hands shaking. He had a feeling that, we're the area silent, Lilith could have heard his heart pounding. He was glad it was so loud in the cafe.  
“He’s Castiel’s friend and I like him. But he’s a kid and... I don’t know.” Luke sat there and thought for awhile. “I mean, you know me, don't you? I tend to hurt people and I don't want to hurt Sam.” he explained in a small voice. Lilith sighed softly, leaned across the table, and grabbed his hands between her own.

“Luke, honey, it’s stupid. You don't need him. Give it some time and you'll be good as new.” Lilith said, using her other hand to adjust a stray lock of hair. “You’ll be here for a couple of weeks now, right? So take your mind of things. Ease yourself off Sam. It'll be alright in no time.”   
“Maybe you're right.” Luke offered and closed his eyes. Lilith kissed his cheek, rose, and gave him one last apologising look.  
“Tell me how it works out, Luke. I want to know everything.” she demanded, and he nodded.  
“Can do,” he replied gently. Lilith smiled.  
“ ‘bye.” she sang and darted away to her Challenger.  
Luke stood, left ten dollars on the table as a tip, and made for his own car, an old Camaro he'd bought last year.  
All the ride home, he could barely focus on the road, nearly crashing twice and only barely ending up home safely.  
After he toed off his boots and stripped out of his jacket and shirt, he went to the kitchen, got himself more beer (Heineken) and slumped onto the couch, and turned on the TV.  
The drone of voices slipped into a buzz as he drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The alarm went off. Sam groaned, annoyed. Castiel had gotten back last night, and, as promised, without Luke. He'd called on Christmas and told Dean that he'd be arriving in a few days’ time. Sam wasn't looking forward to Castiel coming home; he was still pining over his crush on Luke, and Dean’s presence around Castiel didn't help (not that it ever did).

Cas told them all about New York. From what he said it sounded like they'd all had the times of their lives, and that the Miltons were - more or less - tolerable company. He may have divulged a little more than was necessary, when he went on talking about Luke.  
As much as Sam loved hearing about the older male, he wasn't exactly happy about stories about him and other people, and the various activities involved. And that was what exactly Castiel spent the whole night telling them; he was drunk, and Cas never drank, and Sam most certainly wasn't prepared for the onslaught of information about Luke’s love and sex life. He wished he hadn't heard it.

Cas kept on going, rambling on even after Dean had dragged him away to bed. Sam’s mind was hazy. He dragged himself upstairs, remembered shutting the door behind him and staring at the mirror for a good while before taking the blade to his arm to escape reality’s harsh bite .The neat slashes and artistic cuts adorned his hands like a painting as he tried to sleep, despite the pinpricks of pain slowly devouring him.

With Luke, Sam felt sane. He hadn't felt this way since Jess or Brady. Truth be told, he hadn't felt this way ever since he'd first felt a drip in his vein, the soothing flow of demon blood over the ragged burn in his throat. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but Sam kept going back for more, and he'd dragged Kevin along with him. By the time Dean had found out, Sam was in way too deep and Kevin had died. It wasn't Dean’s fault. He had no means of knowing Gadreel was bad. Sam hadn't known himself; the gangster had tricked him.

The alarm went off again and Sam bolted upright. He glanced down at his arms; the cuts were deep, but not as deep as he wanted them to be. It still hurt, but the pain had faded. He wanted to go back to sleep; at least in his dreams, Luke belonged to him and only him. Still, daydreaming wasn't going to get him anywhere.

 

He got dressed slowly, unaware of what he was doing, and made his way down to the kitchen, exhausted and troubled. He wore a Stanford hoodie- it did a better job of hiding his cuts than other sweaters- and grabbed a cup of coffee off the counter, and sat next to Castiel.

“Morning, Sam.” Castiel sighed. “I wanted to apologise about last night; I was extremely drunk and should not have brought about so many stories of Luke’s affairs. It was insensitive and cruel of me. I’m sorry.”

“So?” Sam asked, trying to sound not the least bit bothered but failing miserably as the pain in his arms became palpable once again, matching his disgust at Luke’s absence.

“I'm well aware of the feelings you have developed for my brother, Sam. I know it may sound selfish and inconsiderate, believe me, I know it does, but just know that I’m looking out for you.” Castiel said his, cerulean boring holes into Sam’s.

“Luke has a dark past- a past we don't know about. One that none of us – Michael, Gabriel, me or Anna – know about. He’s managed to hide it so far, but I know something’s wrong and I don't want you to get hurt. I wish you'd see how impractical this whole thing is. Think about it, Sam- is this thing, this schoolgirl crush you have on Luke, worth risking your life?”

Sam huffed, bowed his head into his hands, and shook it. He knew his feelings were ridiculous; Luke was a good ten years older than he, and as good as unattainable. He was gorgeous, smart, and annoyingly good at everything he did.  
“No.”  
Castiel nodded, leaned back, eyes half-lidded, and glanced out the window.  
“Then why are you… I don't want to say in love with him… Why are you crushing on him, Sam? He’s only going to break your heart.”  
Sam shrugged. “Maybe that’s part of the appeal for me. The risk. I mean, of course everyone else is going after him, he’s perfect.”  
Castiel grinned. ‘You've got it bad, don't you?’ he sighed. “You only have to wait another three days before your muse comes back home.”  
Sam flushed, snorted, and flicked Castiel’s shoulder.

“Shut up. You and Dean are like fucking monkeys, all over each other. Besides I'll go back to Stanford after New Years.”  
Castiel laughed warmly and stood, padded into the kitchen on silent feet. Grabbed a muffin that had been standing there for who knew how long. Bit into it.Sam was sure Castiel had not heard the last part.  
“I'm not saying I'm any better myself, Sam.” he said gently, nibbling a chocolate chip out of the batter. Sam scowled.

Castiel stuffed a good half of the muffin into his mouth, chewed for three minutes, nearly choking on several intervals, and finally continued, “What I mean to say is that… Luke isn't good boyfriend material. I don't think he can settle down and give his heart to one person. He'll toy with you, give you the best sex of your life, if the accounts I've heard from his other lovers are anything to go by, and flit off again like an eagle caught in a cage.”

Sam repeated his gruff sigh and kicked the edge of the coffee table in distress.

“I still like him, Cas. I’m not… I can’t think this through rationally. It’s like he erases my mind, you know?”  
Castiel smiled. “I know how you feel.” he admitted. “I… Honestly, I feel much the same way about Dean.”  
Sam raised an eyebrow, trying hard not to laugh, and leaned forward, facing the older man. Castiel didn't flinch. He was still as bad about personal space as he had been when Sam first met him.  
“Cas, whatever you feel for Dean, whatever it is that you two have - and it’s obviously good, because Dean won’t shut up about it - I want Luke to feel the same way about me. Is that wrong of me, to want that?”  
Castiel shook his head. Sam sighed and snagged a crumb of his muffin, making the other raise a disapproving eyebrow.  
‘Would you like some salad dressing on that muffin?” Castiel sneered. Sam swatted his shoulder.  
“Way to kill the mood.”  
Castiel’s phone rang.  
“ ‘lo?” he drawled, mouth still half-full of muffin. Sam made a face.  
“Uh- what?! ...What the hell?! ...Is he- no? ...Okay, good...Yeah, bro, sounds good... No, uh-uh. Mica didn’t…. no, dude, he’s sitting here staring at me like I'm a pig. Yeah. I already brought his shit back home. Yeah, bye.”  
Sam glared at him, wondering who it had been, until Cas gave him a look.  
“Luke’s not going to be home, Sam.”  
Sam felt like the floor had dropped out under his feet. Luke wasn't coming back. Something was clearly wrong.  
“Did he tell you when he will be back?”  
Castiel sighed softly, bowed his head into his hands, and looked up at Sam through laced fingers.  
“Sam, this isn't… oh god, I don’t…. Luke won't be coming back for a while, it seems.”  
Sam paled. Waited.

“The fact is, Gabriel just called me, and… well, let’s say you don’t really return home after being hit by two tonnes of moving force and get knocked into a wall and... come home again. Gabriel said he’s still alive, but badly hurt. He fractured all of his left ribs, broke three of his right, he... compound-fractured his right arm and shoulder, and he snapped his collarbone. Also, he’s lost a lot of blood, they think he might have suffered brain or nervous damage, and he may not remember anything that happened in the last month. And… he’s been unconscious for the past 24 hours. He could have severe haemorrhage and they don’t know if he’ll make it...”

 

“ Cas, you’re joking, right?” Sam asked. “ Because - Luke is fine? He’s not going to die? Uh- Cas, what the hell are you doing?”

“NO! I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO!” Cas screamed, pulled his shirt over his head and ran around in circles. Sam couldn't help laughing at the older man’s antics. Maybe Luke’s absence wouldn't be that hard if Cas continues to act like a drugged hippie. Then again, if Cas continued this, he would very soon be hoping for someone else to spend the days with.

“Cas. Stop.” he laughed, wiping a tear out of his eyes. Castiel stopped short, slowly walked over, a sneer on his face, and bent forward.  
“Are you threatening me?” he growled, glaring at Sam, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Sam’s eyes widened.  
“ No” Sam smiled. Maybe he can put up with this version of Cas a bit longer.


End file.
